


never enough (I will see you at dawn)

by yawawoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A montage of some sort, Alternate universe - Mafia, Light Angst, M/M, Minhyuk’s tattoo, No real plot here, Swearing, mafia heirs Hyunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawawoo/pseuds/yawawoo
Summary: The nights Hyungwon and Minhyuk spend in secret have been enough for years. Enough for them to part with difficulty and hold on until they are in the brink of breaking from longing. But they can't help but want to see the light of day together.





	never enough (I will see you at dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I hope anyone who's been waiting for this isn't too disappointed by the shortness lmao. I never did specify the length of the fic :P
> 
>  
> 
> This was beta'd by [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue), who never stops encouraging me and sending me kind words. She's also an outstanding author so go check her stuff out uwu!!!

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon has lost count of how many times he's run his fingers over the beautiful ink embedded into Minhyuk’s skin, but he knows it hasn't been enough. He also knows, no matter how much he caresses, rubs, claws, bites, _sucks_ on it, it won't disappear. Unless he scrapes it raw, deep into the skin, it won't go anywhere. He knows, and yet he still runs the calloused pads of his fingers along the design—a majestic whale curling over the side of Minhyuk’s right knee and thigh.

 

Hyungwon caresses the skin as he exhales smoke through his nose into Minhyuk’s hair under his chin, the older man's weight heavy and grounding on top of him. The sweat on Hyungwon’s chest and Minhyuk’s back mingles, and everywhere else is either tucked haphazardly under the ruined sheets or exposed to the night breeze that slips in from the open balcony door of the suite. And time is ticking away, they are aware, but neither of them can find the urge to move and break the silence and go back to devouring each other until the sun rises. Branding each other's skin with hot tongues and sharing biting kisses and pretending that these are enough.

 

They have been enough for years. Enough for them to part with difficulty and hold on until they are in the brink of breaking from longing.

 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk smoke in the aftermath of the end—however temporary—of that longing. Some nights are spent with nothing but them biting right into the depths of carnal desire; suit jackets—sometimes bloodied, sometimes overly expensive—are ripped open, mouths and tongues stolen in consuming kisses, knees bruised, tears of pain and relief freely flow and are shed and licked away. These nights were more frequent early in their relationship, when they didn't know how to properly deal with the burning in their hearts or what it meant. They've learned, though, so their nights evolve.

 

Some nights are spent tense and angry with shaking hands jammed into pockets or nails bitten raw. Eyes landing more frequently on the fully loaded guns in the drawers, holstered on slim hips that still bear faint yellow marks from fingers desperate to leave a trace. Echoes of choked pleas that stop with a pull of the trigger stubbornly refusing to leave their heads, the slow trickle of blood from a beaten-up mouth. The sound of skulls cracking on asphalt, heavy leather shoes running through puddles in the rain. Images shrouded in darkness, refusing to let them close their eyes without flinching. These nights usually end up with one of them eventually giving up on trying to be strong and giving in to the warmth of the other, because inside they are often cold. And scared. And uncertain. Fearing the whimsical quality of time in which they meet. Fearing to touch each other only to see their hands leaving red trails. Blood of others, but will it be theirs, someday?

 

Some nights are a luxury spent like a dream—takeouts, stupid romance movies or as many episodes of anime they can marathon that night, getting distracted halfway because spicy noodles burn their lips red and glistening, and there's a sensuous “God, Minhyuk, you're so beautiful.” And they are two young men, in love but sad, dreaming of a life in a different universe where they come home exhausted from work, but they come home to _each other._ There's no blood and stupid ink designs branded to their skin that somehow dictates what they can and can't have. That somehow holds the order of, “Kill him on sight.”

 

Sometimes there are nights like this, spent equally on the slide of skin on skin, whispered pleas and adoration, and just _existing_ together, inhaling smoke the other just exhaled, minds blank but for the simple fact that their bodies are sore; but that, too, is a luxury. Soreness from love-making and not from barked, harsh orders or the wild swing of a metal bat aiming for your head. Physical wounds in the form of purpling love bites and not gashes from knives aiming at veiny necks and panicked eyes.

 

Hyungwon has lost count of how many times he's kissed Lee Minhyuk’s lips, but he knows it hasn't been enough. Never enough. Never will be enough. So he lets his hand leave Minhyuk’s knee to trail up and up, past his naked thigh, hip—taking his time to splay his hand on the width of it—up his flat stomach and ghosting over a gnarled scar Hyungwon has yet to know the story behind, even after three years of sharing this secret. Minhyuk shivers when Hyungwon’s fingers reach his chest, and his breathing is becoming quicker, Hyungwon can tell.

 

When Hyungwon’s hand finally rests under Minhyuk’s jaw, tilting the man's head back, his lips are met with reddened damp ones, like Minhyuk has been biting it between puffs of smoke.

 

Minhyuk tastes like sweet menthol cigarette. Hyungwon likes it. Minhyuk also tastes like desperation, in the way he presses his lips firmly to Hyungwon’s in almost every kiss. Hyungwon tries not to think about it.

 

Minhyuk surges up from between Hyungwon’s legs to straddle him properly, kissing him fully at a more natural angle. Minhyuk pushes his free hand into Hyungwon’s hair and grabs, breaks the kiss by pulling Hyungwon’s head back to say, “I still can't believe you dyed it pink.”

 

Hyungwon’s lidded eyes first landed on his lover's glistening lips where a string of saliva just breaks, and chuckles, “You like it.”

 

“I don't. It's like you're giving everyone a fucking bullseye. Like you're asking for a headshot but in an unnecessarily extravagant way,” says Minhyuk, but there's an underlying fondness there, and Hyungwon bites his jutting lower lip.

 

“But it's pretty, isn't it?”

 

“It's fucking hot.”

 

Their mouths clash again, and Hyungwon reaches blindly for the ashtray on the bedside table as Minhyuk grinds down on him. With both hands free, Hyungwon flips them and pins Minhyuk into the bed, his bangs falling out of his face, and for a moment Hyungwon is entranced with the way Minhyuk’s lips curl around his cigarette for one last suck. Hyungwon snatches and tosses it into a half-empty glass of cola beside the ashtray and kisses Minhyuk before the smoke even leaves his mouth.

 

Hyungwon trails kisses from Minhyuk’s lips, down a familiar route, stopping for bites in places that will pull out the right sighs and tiny moans from him. When he enters Minhyuk again, he keens, head thrown back and hand curling into the sheets. Hyungwon straightens, lifts Minhyuk’s right leg and hooks it over his shoulder. The tattoo is there, just a tiny turn of head away, and Hyungwon licks at it, tastes the salt and goosebumps raising.

 

When Hyungwon opens his eyes, Minhyuk is watching him. There's a faint flush high on his cheeks. The flat planes of his face gorgeous under the yellow light of the bedside lamp. He's been watching Hyungwon kissing his tattoo, and there's a different kind of fire burning in his eyes. More than simple lust, more than desire. Brevity, fierce determination. A stubbornness born out of love. And something in Hyungwon clicks, then there's a flicker of an emotion that floods his chest and makes his heart soar and he knows, he knows Minhyuk feels it, too. Can see it in the blooming smile on his face. Wicked, beautiful, _dangerous._ Ready to take on the world.

 

Hyungwon leans down, boxing Minhyuk’s head between his arms, staring right back into Minhyuk’s eyes.

 

“When?”

 

“As soon as the sun rises.”

 

Hyungwon returns Minhyuk’s smile. He doesn't expect the moment when he looks forward to the start of a new day will come this soon. But Lee Minhyuk will be there, and hopefully for the rest of time, and Hyungwon thinks that will be enough.

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! This is just me writing down all of my mafia AU aesthethics and hoping that someone out there can appreciate it, too!
> 
> Here's [a visual reference of our boys](https://twitter.com/hyunghyukheon/status/1119991144060899328?s=19) for this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading and it'd make my day if you could leave me a comment! :D
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunghyukheon) |  
> [curious 😻](https://curiouscat.me/andthencoffee)


End file.
